


Laundry room

by IncoherentStuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Erotic Electrostimulation, Face-Sitting, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Play, No Refractory Period, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Scent Kink, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spooning, Underwear Kink, Watersports, excessive cum, tonguefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncoherentStuff/pseuds/IncoherentStuff
Summary: Clint's secret trips to the Avengers Tower laundry room are discovered by Thor, who catches him in the act with his socks and jockstrap. Then things get a lot more intimate.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Feel free to leave feedback. Up to 3 chapters currently but have plans for more. Basically lots of Clint and Thor with a plethora of kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of this fic was inspired by the large amount of sock stuff an artist on Twitter randyslashtoons draws, along with a general love of Thor and Clint.

Clint was not a pervert. He was a lot of things, but not that. It was perfectly normal to occasionally visit the laundry room and check out his teammates underwear. He was sure Thor wouldn't mind at least, he loved sharing, sometimes too much for some. He hasn't been able to get the image of Thor dancing in his definitely-too-small underwear out of his head since the first team party. Which had led to him investigating the underwear in the laundry room for the first time. But now, today was different.

For the past week, Clint had noticed a new accessory in Thor's wardrobe, a jockstrap. When they were both sweating away in the gym and in the showers after, he had first noticed it. Thor had proudly displayed it, snapped the elastic on his buns and said that he had wanted to try something new so he'd bought one on impulse. The size was an extra large but it still looked criminally tight around his muscular cheeks and excessive bulge. He could have just walked off of a porn set looking like that.

The second, even more interesting detail however was that Thor had seemingly continued wearing the jockstrap all week for his sweaty workouts. Having gotten into the daily habit of visiting the laundry room, he had not seen it there once, or his gym socks. Today he was hoping to strike gold by finding these sacred artifacts. Ok maybe he was a bit of a pervert.

Punching in the passcode for the door, he entered the laundry room, heading straight for Thor's laundry chute. Lo and behold, like a wedge of cheese in a mouse trap, the jockstrap and socks were sitting there on top of a pile of Thor's clothes. After checking the door was locked behind him, he wasted no time stripping down to just his boxers and getting a closer look. 

He dived into the pile of tight jeans, lumberjack shirts and sweatpants, grabbing his prize on top. He lifted the jock to his nose and took a deep breath. These definitely hadn't been washed all week. He could smell the musk of Thor's sweaty balls and godly dick. He could only imagine what it would smell like in person, and imagine he would, as he started rubbing his bulge through his boxers, already a patch of pre forming. 

He wasn't so much into feet, but just the size of Thor's socks was enough of a turn-on for him. He tried pulling them on and wriggling his toes in them. It felt so hot to be wearing his clothes even though he probably looked ridiculous if anyone was watching. After trying on the socks which almost pulled up to his knees, he decided to try the jock on. He stripped his damp boxers off and, after a final sniff, he pulled the jock off of his head to try on.

The only thing keeping the jock from falling down was his rock hard erection as the elastic meant to be keeping his buns taught, hung loose at the back. There was no way he was filling these out, but imagining Thor shopping around for different pairs of jocks, trying to find one that fit his beautiful ass and cock was an interesting fantasy.

Deciding to go back to what works before, he took the jockstrap off his dripping dick and crowned his head with it again, his own scent mixing with Thor's in his nose. He pulled one of the big sweaty socks off his foot and put his cock inside. He'd just have to make sure to clean it like the other times. Ok he was 100% a degenerate pervert but he was feeling too good right now to feel guilty enough to stop.

The sweet musky stench of Thor in his nose and mouth, and his hand frantically jerking himself, he knew he wouldn't last long. It was just as he was reaching his tipping point that Thor decided to jump out of Clint's pile of laundry.

"I've got you!" Thor declared triumphantly as he wrapped Clint in a bear hug and he came into the sock. Caught sock-handed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be what happens after Clint is caught sock-handed. After this I will probably write more Thor stuff if I find the motivation and if this gets like one kudos. That would be nice.  
> (idk why I included sock-handed it's not even clever)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, Thor's reaction to Clint's mild obsession with him is of frustration that he didn't tell him sooner, leading to some of Clint's fantasies coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being nice about my first chapter. After reading over it again it seemed way shorter than in my head but it was mostly setup so let's see how this slightly longer one goes. I also use hundreds of commas.
> 
> The hornyness levels were turned up to about an 8 for this so be warned, but I'm guessing that's what you're here for.

Thor, grinning madly, lifted Clint off his feet with his muscular arms. The sock still hanging from his dick with a fresh sticky load inside.

"Ahah! I knew it was you, the stealthy hawk. Thought you could keep your dirty acts with my dirty laundry a secret? I've been hiding in your laundry the past hour just to catch you!" 

Thor looked entirely too proud to have caught his birdy, and after spinning him around so he was facing him, set Clint down. Maybe it was the shock or the thrill of being lifted by a God's meaty hands like it was nothing, but the sock was still held upright by his boner that was refusing to go down. Clint's mind scrambled for something to say, but upon looking at Thor he realised he was also wearing absolutely nothing.

His magnificent sculpted muscles were coated in a sheen of sweat, probably from hiding under a pile of sweaty clothes in this hot room for way too long. His pillowy pecs looked so tender he immediately wanted to be held up against them again. Thor's large dusky nipples capped them off, but their points seemed to be hidden. Below that shelf was his strong muscle gut, abs as big as Clint's hand all lined up for his tongue to run over, cleaning up their salty coating. He wasn't even sure he could fit his arms around him but he sure as hell wanted to try. Speaking of arms, Thor's were bulging with muscle, looking obscenely erotic without any flexing needed. And those hands... Digits big enough to make him scream. At least he hoped they would.

From his waist down, following the golden treasure trail, his eyes were immediately drawn to the crown jewels. They were all he dreamed of and more. Thor's uncut cock hung down low, thick as his wrist and almost as long as his forearm too. Thick veins weaved up it to a golden bush surrounding the godly sceptre. Below it hung his hairy sack with what looked like two tennis balls inside. The loads he shoots must be extreme, and he could only imagine how they'd smell, already dripping with sweat. Framing the full package were two muscular thighs of the melon crushing variety. Thor's whole body had a light dusting of his golden body hair but his legs seemed especially hairy. Clint had seen them before in the gym, but they took on a whole new erotic context now. Finally, after drooling over ever other part he reached the end, Thor's giant feet. He'd seen a lot of them in the shower and was even currently wearing one of his socks (sort of) but they were the kinda thing you never get over. He was probably about size 14 but all Clint knew was that he wanted to put them in his mouth. Ok he definitely had a foot fetish.

After a prolonged silence with Clint just drooling and taking in absolutely everything in front him, Thor spoke.

"So, do you plead guilty? Now that I've caught you sock-handed?" Thor was smirking as he wrapped his hand around the sock and squeezed Clint's dick.

"Oh god you're gonna make me cum again if you don't let go." Clint moaned immediately.

"I'm a God of Thunder and Fertility not justice, but I shan't until justice is served." Thor said, giving the wet dick a small tug.

"Ok ok it was clearly me I'm sorry oh god this feels so good." Clint bucked uncontrollably into Thor's tight grip but he let go immediately, leaving Clint whimpering and humping air.

"Good boy. I'm glad we finally have some honesty between us. If I'd known you were into my undergarments I would have gifted then to you long ago." Thor beamed, his cheery face back again. Clint's momentary dismay was banished as his friend admitted this.

"You... would?" Some hesitation still held in.

"Of course my fellow Avenger, I will admit I've had my eye on you maybe as long as yours have rested on me. It was my own clever plan to purchase a pair of underwear I knew you could not resist." Thor picked up the musky jockstrap that had fallen to the floor in the kerfuffle and took a whiff of it himself. The scent evidently seemed to please him too as his cock twitched slightly.

"Why don't I give you a taste from the source?" Thor said as he lifted his arms, exposing his hairy and sweaty pits. Clint approached the sweaty jungle of armpit hair, before Thor grabbed the back of his head and held his face in it. It was like heaven. Clint huffed that sweaty scent then started licking frantically. The fresh salty taste all he wanted right now.

"You like that, my kinky companion?" Thor asked but his only reply was the muffled moans and whimpers as Clint game him a tongue bath. He chuckled in response, releasing his grip on Clint's head so he could sniff his own other pit. Eventually a disheveled and sweaty faced Clint looked up at Thor.

"I wanna explore more of you." The determination in his eyes showing his hunger. Thor gestured to his body, the whole buffet of a man giving himself to Clint. He wanted to try something new now, so he resisted going for the delicious dessert, banana split-you-in-half. He pushed at Thor's washboard abs, and playing along, Thor fell backwards into a pile of his laundry. Clint licked the sweat from his hands after touching Thor. Now he could get to work.

He started massaging Thor's calf's, working his way down. The size was so impressive and squeezing all that muscle was such a turn-on. Once he reached his feet, he started sucking on his toes while massaging the soles of his feet. He wasn't really sure what he was doing but the deep rumbling moans coming from above him seemed to suggest he wasn't doing anything wrong. He slowly worked his way along every toe, drowning them in slobber and attention. God, Thor's big toe was about the size of half of his cock. Why did that turn him on so much? He was definitely not bringing this up in therapy though.

After finishing with his feet, he looked up to see Thor's cock had started to rise, somehow even thicker and longer than before and it wasn't done growing. Thor had started teasing his chest and now Clint wanted in on that action too. He climbed up his body before sitting on his stomach, feeling Thor's cock growing behind him. Thor looked like just as much of a mess as him now, his cheeks a rosy red from the heat and his long hair all messy. A moan escaped his lips as he teased his nipples, which were still missing their tips.

"I um, I have inverted nipples." Thor said, seeming uncharacteristically shy. "They need a bit of teasing before they stick out."

"I'd better get started then, shouldn't I?" Clint said as he leaned in for a quick passionate kiss before finding his way lower to those buds Thor had been trying to bloom. This was a task more suited to a delicate touch as Clint moved Thor's hands away and started teasing the nipples with his smaller fingers. This illicited another rumbling moan from Thor which he could feel go through him from the chest he sat on. Thor seemed embarrassed by this and moved his hand to cover his face but that didn't stop Clint on him mission.

After kneading his chest with his hands, he tried squeezing and tugging on his nipples but they refused to come out. Still not giving up, he leaned over his right nipple and started licking and sucking at it. This increased the moans tenfold and he could feel Thor's cock resting on his back, drooping pre all over him. This was a clear weakness of Thor's. After a bit more tongue wrestling, Clint finally caught the tip with his tongue and pulled it out, revealing one of the nipples in all its puffy glory. Thor gasped at this, another spurt of precum coating Clint's back. He was definitely a God of Fertility with how much his cock seemed to leak.

Never a man of half measures, Clint began sucking and teasing Thor's other nipple to try and free it. He continued teasing the first nipple with his fingers, causing a steady supply of pre to drip onto his back. He reached behind him to wipe some of it up for a taste. It was salty and strong, and he was definitely going to try it with pancakes at some point but for now he got some more to rub on Thor's sensitive nipples. The extra lubrication and a bit of tongue work was enough to squeeze the second tip out, finally exposing Thor's lewd chest.

"Hah, hah, this feels like worship and defilement." Thor panted, the effect it had on him very evident. Clint finally turned around to look at Thor's cock again at it's full size. It was like a third leg at this point. The head poking out from it's foreskin weeping a fountain of precum down it's veined length to the now sticky pubes. The once low hanging balls were now pulled tightly up and throbbing with need for release like the rest of him. There was no way this would fit in Clint's ass today.

"Your teasing has done a lot for me. Let us help each other now." Thor said as he pulled Clint towards him, pulling the sticky sock off his dick and swallowing it with ease. Clint's sensitive cock felt overwhelmed in the warm and wet grip of Thor's mouth. His tongue was probably as long as Clint's cock and the way it wrapped around him so tight was sinful.

Clint knew he wouldn't last long in there but the tip of Thor's cock was so big he could reach it even from this position, so he got to work lapping at its delicious nectar. He tried to take the head in his mouth and after a few attempts managed it.

They both became more frantic, Clint fucking Thor's mouth roughly and Thor trying to force more of his cock up into Clint's mouth. The stretch was so wide he was sure his jaw would hurt tomorrow, but it was so worth it. Maybe with practice he could take more than half of it.

Thor started moaning around Clint's cock, showing how close he was as he pulled Clint even deeper and swallowed his balls too. All Clint could think of then was this man was going to be the end of him as he came into his mouth, seeing white from how intense it was. He came to a few seconds later, still humping Thor's face lazily as he felt his afterglow. But Thor was still not finished, his cock head now a dark red and veins bulged from the intensity of the arousal. Clint pulled himself up and crawled towards the cock, wrapping both hands around it and started milking it with big strokes. Thor fucked into his grip, humping the air as Clint felt his cock start throbbing even more.

Moaning like a beast, Thor made one final thrust, as his orgasm took over. Excessive amounts of cum shot out, painting the both of them in his thick seed. It kept shooting, the amount seeming almost endless. In a brief attempt to try and reduce the mess, Clint tried to swallow his head again and got more than a mouthful of it as his reward. He struggled to swallow it all, pulling off of the cock but once he had, went in for seconds. Thor definitely earned his title of Fertility God. His cum tasted stronger than the pre and got more stuck in his throat, but he couldn't get enough. Thor eventually reached up and held his head down on his cock, forcing the cum directly down his throat. He was already starting to feel a bit bloated from it all but gradually the flow lessened and Thor released him.

They both collapsed in the warm puddle of Thor's jizz, minds blown by their orgasms. Thor chuckled at the amount of jizz coating Clint's head, leaning in and giving him a big lick.

"I trust you enjoyed that?" He asked, swallowing the sticky seed on his tongue. 

"Enjoyed isn't a big enough word for that." Clint replied, sure he would already be cumming again if he hadn't just cum twice in the past hour. "I think I still owe you an orgasm though, since you technically got me off twice with ease." Clint reached for Thor's cock, swirling a finger around the tip. Thor chuckled, giving his cock a quick tug himself.

"As much as I desire that, I'm afraid the cleaner will be here soon. I'd rather not leave him the difficult task of two lakes of seed to clean up." He stood up, searching around for something. He eventually fished out his jockstrap from the floor, barely recognisable from its new paint job. "A parting gift though for you my lover, if you wish to be, as I do yours?" He winked as he placed Clint's initial prize on his head. "I know some cleaning magic so I'll try and clear up most of the mess. You should try and sneak back to your room without being caught, but know that I'll be holding you to that favour tomorrow."

Clint was a bit stunned again, aroused and confused at how Thor managed to turn a cum soaked jockstrap into a romantic gesture, and how casually he already called him lover. But with promise of another encounter, he reached up to Thor, pulling him in for a deep kiss. The size of his mouth was so dominating but he loved fighting back.

"See you tomorrow lover." Clint said, a deep look in his eyes as they parted lips and he started making his way back to his room, a trail of cum dripping behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Another chapter done. Thanks for making it to the end. I won't promise I'll put it in a chapter while I continue working on this series but feel free to share your own ideas about the pairing with me or any feedback. :)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is nervously awaiting his next encounter with Thor and trying to work out how on earth he is even going to be able to ride his godly dick. But he doesn't have to worry as this time it will be Thor doing the riding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor is way too big for any normal person to ride so over the next few chapters the boys will be working out ways to get dirty without Clint being split in two. Clint wasn’t super chatty last chapter, probably from the shock of it all but he will be more talkative now that he's with Thor. I also did more setup and foreplay so hope you enjoy.

After some secret agent stealth manoeuvres, Clint finally makes it back to his room, completely naked and covered in drying jizz. As much as he loved smelling of Thor he really didn't want to use his cum as hair gel. He made his way towards the bathroom, licking the jockstrap dry along the way. Turning the shower on, he left the jock in the sink to dry and got to scrubbing every nook and cranny. He was still reeling from the events of the past hour and now he had some time to think.

Thor had been deliberately teasing him for a while now, buying the jock to show off his assets and worn it all week, knowing it would make the perfect bait for an underwear sniffer like him. So Thor was into him, just as much as he was. He could still hear his voice calling him lover on repeat and it made him blush like a school boy. He was really in the deep end now.

The way Thor had left things was such a tease too. Making him wait till tomorrow was equal parts exciting and nerve-wracking. Clint was no prude and had quite a bit of experience taking men, but nothing close to Thor. He wasn't sure how to prepare, surely Thor wanted more this time? He knew he definitely did. Would Thor even consider bottoming or would he lose interest in him if he couldn't perform on the level of a sex god? This was getting him nowhere. Clint finished his shower, opting to leave any worries till tomorrow before crashing on his bed.

The next day, he woke up early as usual and prepared for a day of training as no missions were planned. He checked his phone nervously, wondering if Thor would have messaged him, but there was nothing apart from a meme from Natasha. He didn't know what he was expecting, Thor always complained about his phone, saying it was too small for his fingers. Too small... He was probably to small for those fingers as well. He wondered how many of them he could take. He could take about 4 of his own with a lot of prep, but Thor's were probably bigger than some guys dicks he’d had sex with.

Clint reached under his bed for his box of sex toys. Inside were a butt plug, cock ring, a dildo, condom and a large tub of lube. He also had some rope lying around but that was meant for missions, he'd just “borrowed” a bit. The dildo was about 5 inches, just an inch shorter than his own. He'd spent a few lonely nights riding this, fantasising about it being Thor. Now they were becoming reality though, this wouldn't be enough to prepare his hole. Wanting to make at least some attempt to be ready for Thor whenever they next met, he grabbed the tub of lube and the butt plug and got to work stretching himself. The butt plug was only 4 inches but he was in a rush to get to training so he didn’t have time to finger himself.

Spreading the lube on thick, he started pushing down on the tip, feeling it start to slip inside. The cold lube was not the best feeling but he kept going, really starting to feel the stretch as he reached the base. His morning wood was enjoying this, a bead of precum forming at the tip of his cock. He slammed his hips down on the bed, letting it a moan as he pushed the rest of the plug in, feeling it brush against his prostate briefly. He'd just have to try not to sit down too often or he'd cum before even meeting up with Thor.

Pulling on one of his own jocks and some sports gear, he gave the jock Thor left him a quick sniff. It still smelled strongly of his endless seed from last night and he clenched around the plug imagining that all painting his insides. His boner growing again he set it down and headed up for breakfast. Wanting to get some exercise, and avoid anyone spotting his arousal in the elevator, he opted for the stairs. The kitchen was only a few floors up but he'd underestimated the butt plug's power, it ruthlessly stabbing his prostate as he raised each leg on the stairs. So much for thinking ahead.

By the time he reached the kitchen, his jock felt a lot damper than before, thankfully not enough for it to show through his shorts yet... Another thing to be thankful for was that nobody else was currently having breakfast and could see his predicament. He grabbed his chocolate cereal (already opened by someone else) some milk and a bowl, then took a seat at the table. Thor usually woke up later than him so he probably has some time before they would bump into each other.

“How's things with Thor?” a voice came from behind him, almost making him choke on his spoonful. Natasha stood there in her training gear, no doubt having already started practice, wondering where he was.

“You can't just ambush a man while he's eating cereal Nat.” Clint coughed out, embarrassed at how in his own head he was that he didn't notice her approach.

“You dodged the question so I'm guessing something did happen. Good for you, it was kinda sickening seeing your puppy dog eyes staring at him all the time longingly.” Natasha smirked, knowing Clint well enough to read him like an open book, grabbing his box of cereal as a reward for her detective work. “Please just spare me the details. I'm sure there was a lot of scandalous hand holding.”

“Har har yes you got me. I may or may not have seen him last night, but I don't kiss and tell. I know you’re basically an older sister to me but you don't have to do the teasing too.” Clint grabbed the box back and poured the rest of it into his cereal bowl, letting it overflow to prove a point. “And does nobody around here respect the importance of NOT stealing each other’s cereal? It's the best meal of the day!” Natasha rolled her eyes grabbing herself another box of Clint's cereal, opting to eat it straight from the bag.

“I think it’s probably Thor who eats the most of it so you can take it up with your new boyfriend. I saw him in the gym already this morning which was unusual. Plan your next move carefully, then go in for ‘the kill'.” Natasha had a final handful before rustling Clint’s hair and taking her cue to leave.

Clint batted her hand away, despite his love of cereal he did not wanting his hair filled with it. Clint was good at executing a precise plan, but making one was different. Especially when it involved wooing the guy who you have been crushing on for a while. Sure, he had one of the most erotic encounters of his life last night but how did he approach him now? Was he meant to play it cool like nothing happened, or would they get right to swallowing each other’s tongues and start fucking on the rowing machine? He made the decision of a tactical retreat to the target practice area, deciding to spend more time working out the best approach.

He usually only spent about an hour hitting bull's-eyes with his bow, the action so engrained in him it was effortless. Today however he was lost in his thoughts (and avoiding Thor, who didn’t have much need to focus on his aim). It was much later when his stomach had started complaining again, and he knew he had to take a break. Putting his bow and quiver away, he was about to leave when he heard the heavy steps of someone coming down the stairs. Thor smiled down at him from the top of the staircase, carrying some delicious smelling toasted sandwiches stacked with care. “Lady Natasha told me you would be here, so I figured I’d bring a snack.” Thor had the same grin as after his first ambush against him last night. She could never resist meddling could she.

“Ah thanks, I’m starving.” Despite the several hours of thought, Clint’s strategy had made no progress and in the spur of the moment he immediately opted to try and play it cool. He took a big bite from the sandwich, egg dripping down his chin as he licked his lips. Did this count as the first meal Thor cooked for him? It was just a sandwich, but they were damn good sandwiches. As he was about to go in for a second bite, Thor picked up one for himself, managing to shove the whole thing into him mouth in one go, moaning while he did. This wasn’t fair. After he swallowed the whole thing, he looked at Clint knowingly and winked, knocking him out of his stunned and aroused stupor. If Thor was gonna play dirty, so was he.

“You sure can take a lot in that mouth of yours.” Clint said as he took another bite, looking Thor up and down. He was still sweaty from his workout, his tracksuit looking deliciously tight and damp in all the right places. God, he wanted to strip him down and lick him clean. Thor not so subtly adjusted his growing bulge as Clint watched.

“How about after we’ve finished these you give me some dessert?” Thor engulphed a second sandwich, his cheeks stuffed full. How could eating be so lewd. He could definitely get off to this. Clint poked Thor’s muscle gut, his sweaty midriff barely visible, hoping for a reaction.

“Never satisfied, are you?” Clint said, licking his finger as he stepped closer, looking right up at him. Thor grunted, blushing from the surprise attack. Clint finished his sandwich, never losing eye contact with Thor. He wasn’t backing down anymore, it was time to go on the offensive. He was horny and any worries he had were gone with this beautiful man in front of him. Thor reached for the final sandwich and held it up to Clint’s mouth, his eyes watching with something dark and lustful. He took a bite and Thor bit his lip, clearly enjoying this just as much. Clint was making a mess of his jockstrap and Thor hadn’t even touched him yet. He was wondering if they’d even make it to a bed this time, but as he did Thor suddenly scooped him up, carrying him bridal style of all ways.

It was in this position that Clint remembered his butt plug, which was now nailing his prostate with every step Thor took. Clint just bit into the sandwich, trying to muffle his moans with a full mouth, trying to hold back from cumming in him jock. Thor kept walking with purpose, although he could undoubtably hear him. The growing bulge he could feel against his ass was testament to that. They eventually arrived at Clint’s room which still embarrassingly had the box of sex toys and Thor’s giant jockstrap out.

“Been enjoying my gift have you?” Thor smiles, placing him carefully down on the bed, picking up him jock and giving it a heavy sniff. “It might be a bit egotistical, but I do enjoy my own scent.”

“I don’t blame you. Who wouldn’t want to sniff a sex God all day?” Clint sat up and lifted Thor’s muscular arm, licking his sweaty pits through the track top as he reached for the zip. The musky scent grew stronger as he released the seal. Thor started to strip for him, his puffy nipples on display again, the tips just barely poking out.

Turning around, he flexed his muscular back like a body builder. His hands ghosted down his sides as he reached for the waistband of his tracksuit. Clint wanted to release his dick so badly but he was worried he wouldn’t be able to hold back with this display. Thor finally peeled the sweaty layer over his giant ass teasingly, revealing his hairy golden mountains. Clint was desperate to see what underwear Thor was wearing but was surprised when all he could see was the thin strings of a black thong. Thor bent over spreading his cheeks, revealing another secret nestled between those cheeks.

“I wanted to be prepared for you, as payment in kind for your worship last night.” Thor said as he tugged lightly on the butt plug, his large bulge swaying between his legs. Clint felt hypnotised, watching the display in disbelief. Had he died and gone to Valhalla or whatever? If this was a dream, he was gonna get his money’s worth. Crawling on his hands and knees to the edgy of the bed he begun kissing and licking at Thor’s ass, a hand reaching underneath to tug on the might bulge. From the way the thong seemed to already be straining, he was sure it would tear if Thor got fully hard.

“I wasn’t sure you’d want me to top but god, now it’s all I can think about. I even prepared myself too, not that it would have been enough for this giant club.” Clint chuckled, pulling back to strip off his own clothes, showing his pert butt and the plug that had been bullying his prostate.

“Oh I’ll make you take this club, right down to the root. But that will take a lot to preparation. We have many other nights to get to that though. Tonight, I shall be the one doing the riding.” Thor leaded down for a surprisingly tender kiss as he put Clint flat on his back. He really could just toss his around like a toy with this giant body. Thor now kneeled above him, trapping him between his thighs, squeezing his thong. He slowly lowered his package onto Clint’s face. It felt so warm, those big churning balls and heavy dick trapped in the cotton, draped over his face. He licked and huffed their scent, enjoying being buried by his manhood. He wrapped his arms around Thor’s thighs, pulling him down closed so he could get started teasing his delicious hole.

Finding the base of the plug, he pushed on it slightly, enjoying the moan it forced out, before firmly tugging it out. This made Thor gasp, the sudden emptiness replaced with eager fingers prodding and poking at his rim. The plug seemed about the same size as his own and, with some stretching he managed to get three fingers in, fucking his boyfriend open. This was not enough though from the sound of Thor’s breathy moans. Clint pulled his fingers out, firmly gripping as much of the big cheeks as he could before giving them a spank.

“I wanna devour your big meaty ass. Get real deep, wrench those moans out of you with my tongue.” Thor moaned at his dirty words, shuffling forwards to sit right on his face. Thor’s muscular thighs luckily gave enough height to stop Clint being fully crushed under the giant weight, but the pressure felt good. Feeling the strength of this man who was submitting and moaning just for him. Clint puppy licked and teased the puckered rim, savoring the salty taste like a last dinner, before plunging as deep as he could. He could feel Thor’s muscles clench at the intrusion, the tight and silky hole begging for attention. He kept at it, fucking in and out of his hole, making a wet mess. From the sounds above him, it seemed he was doing a good job.

Eventually Thor couldn’t take the teasing any more teasing, standing up and nearly hitting his head on the ceiling. He had earned his treat and he was going to ride Clint hard and fast until he came all over the both of them. Turning around to face Clint now who was a sweaty mess, he leaned in for a deep kiss, enjoying how he could fill his mouth with his tongue. As he enjoyed dominating Clint’s mouth, he slowly lowered himself onto his cock. Clint moaned into their kiss, his dick already oversensitive from how horny he was.

“Oh fuck I’m not gonna last a minute!” he said, pulling back from the kiss.

“What happened to paying me back hmm? Do not back down now the challenge is upon you!” Thor panted above him, picking up the pace, drawing back so just the tip was inside before slamming down. Clint grunted, enjoying the rough treatment and how Thor wouldn’t let up on him. Not wanting to back down, Clint started thrusting up to meet Thor, the force was definitely going to leave some bruises but he couldn’t seem to care right now. Thor threw his head back, a string of moans coming out, unable to hold back. His cock made a heavy thud sound as it slapped against his chest, fully hard and dripping everywhere over the sheets and the both of them.

“Keep hitting there-ugh” Thor begged for more, just as desperate as Clint. His thoughts were interrupted by the constant pounding of his sensitive prostate. Clint reached up to try and wrap a hand around Thor’s cock, not managing to reach fully around.

“Look at this monster. Leaking like a tap from the pounding you’re getting. You ready to hose me down with a fresh load, lover?” Another spurt of precum dribbled out at Clint’s dirty talk. Thor looked down at him before smirking with a devious glint in his eyes. He sunk down all the way down and began clenching his ass, trying to milk Clint dry. The rhythmic pulsing inside of Thor was too much and Clint tried to hump upwards, cumming deep inside Thor. This was enough to push Thor over the edge as well, shooting thick loads directly up and over them, managing to add a new coating of paint to the ceiling and most of the duvet.

Thor pulled off of Clint, clenching as he did, getting another moan out of Clint in his oversensitive state. They rolled onto their side, surrounded in Thor’s mess, embracing tightly. Thor’s thick cock was still hard between the two of them, occasionally dribbling a bit more of his seemingly endless loads. Thor began licking the cum off of Clint before going in for a kiss, their mouth full of his strong salty load.

“Felt so good with you inside of me. You are truly worthy of this ass.” Thor put Clint’s hands on his ass, letting him feel his cum dripping from Thor’s hairy hole.

“You really drained me dry, but this fella seems to always be ready for more.” Clint reached for Thor’s balls, feeling them churn and giving them a squeeze, another shot of cum pooling between them. “These are some real bull balls. I’d look pregnant if you came inside me, if I could even fit the head inside.” Fuck that idea turned him on, full of all this seed they were surrounded in.

“I have yet to reach a limit of how much I can produce. I think that’s why my father gave me the title of Fertility God. Along with the God of Thunder of course.” Thor stroked one hand through Clint’s hair, the other reaching for Clint’s softening cock, giving his balls a zap of electricity. Rather than the pain he would expect from such a thing, all Clint felt was pleasure as the tingling sensation spread all the way to the tip of his cock. “Would you like another round my love? I’m quite talented with my fingers.”

“I can imagine, Sparky. I’m wondering what that big tongue of yours would feel like in my ass as well.” Clint rolled onto his front, presenting his ass for consumption. “We may need to start with the pinkie though or you’ll split me in two.” Thor smiled, presenting his fingers for Clint to suck on which he did eagerly. This was a much more manageable size than Thor’s “hammer”. Two of Thor’s fingers though was the size of any normal man’s cock. He wondered if it was even physically possible to take his whole fist. That was definitely an advanced technique though and something to save for the spank bank later, not that he’d need to masturbate at all when dating a sex god.

Having deepthroated all his fingers, Thor straddled Clint’s legs, grabbing his ass with his other hand. He could fit almost the whole thing in his grip, Clint wondered what it would feel like to be picked up by him and used like a fleshlight. Wow he really couldn’t keep these filthy ideas out his head when around him.

The plug being tugged it and two fingers roughly inserted into him brought him back into focus, already nailing his prostate. Thor began scissoring his finger inside him, before stabbing at his prostate again.

“What happened to the pinkie first?” Clint groaned, his cock already growing hard again, enjoying the additional friction against the damp sheets.

“You seemed dazed, I figured you could use a distraction to bring you back to me.” He could tell from his tone that Thor was smirking, but he didn’t expect him to pull out his fingers before quickly replacing it with his tongue. This was as close as Clint had gotten to being fucked by a tentacle (yet).

Thor’s tongue reached deep, brushing past his prostate, reaching deeper, making him moan like a slut. He felt so full from just this. The slick appendage reached deeper than most men could. He wanted this, being stretch and toyed with by Thor felt better than anything before. And then Thor really got to work.

He felt a tingling inside, like before with his cock, but growing stronger by the second. Thor was channeling his lightning through his tongue and he could feel it arching through his body to all the right spots. It was then that Thor started really fucking him with his tongue, relentlessly targeting his prostate, feeling like it was being tazed. Clint wasn’t even fully hard before he came, his cock leaking from the overstimulation. He wasn’t sure if it was Thor’s fertility powers, or just the mind-blowing pleasure he was making him feel, but his cock kept squirting. His cum was pretty watery by now, having shot almost a cup full, it was still a drop compared to the ocean on the rest of the bed, but Clint had never felt more satisfied.

Thor stopped his prostate milking, pulling out to admire his handywork. His boyfriend lay lax before him, his ass stretched open and his bubble butt looking like a perfect peach. He gave it a spank just strong enough to leave a hand mark tomorrow.

Clint jolted at the sudden hit, feeling Thor’s electricity within him jump again. Suddenly his relaxed body couldn’t hold back and his bladder released, making the bed all the warmer. Too tired to move, he just lay there, enjoying the relaxing feeling of releasing it all.

“You look peaceful. I’m glad you enjoyed having your ass devoured too.” Thor rubbed his ass, laying down next to him.

“And I’m glad you apparently find teasing me so hard I piss myself hot, or this would be very awkward.” Clint smiled, already slipping into sleep. Thor kissed his forehead goodnight before getting to work cleaning up the big mess they made together.

\---

Clint woke up briefly, clean and tucked into bed, the little spoon to Thor’s big spoon who was holding him tight. He could feel Thor’s nude body against his back, but as much of a horny animal he was, this was nice. Just being with him. Wow he’d gone soft already. But he couldn’t seem to care, drifting off to sleep again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter took a while, partially because I’m back at uni again, and because I wanted to make it longer and have setup. I’m proud of how much smut I have managed to write now, probably the longest thing I’ve written in total. Feedback or suggestions welcome as always. :)


End file.
